


I'll Have One of You

by whatacunningboy



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam is a sweetheart, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Diners, Kinks, M/M, Mafia AU, Nigel is a dirty old man, Nigel is the boss, Phone Sex, Protective Nigel, Roughness, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Top Nigel, Waiter Adam, Wet Dream, hannigram AU, mafia, telephone sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a waiter at The Diner. The only reason is because he needed quick money and Beth is the owner. However, he may not need to work at The Diner after his conversation with the attractive man who orders a BLT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger Who Ordered the BLT

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Nigel meet. Beth disapproves and only wants to protect Adam.

Adam was not great at waitressing. The only reason he was working in a job that required human interaction was because he needed quick money and Beth—the owner of the famous The Diner—is his best friend. This only meant that he could actually work here and be let off with simple warnings. He could take orders and talk the general dialogue that waiters would do, but there was little conversation or no conversation at all. Adam read up on how to be a waiter, but there was not a lot of material on how to start an effective conversation.

Regardless, a job was a job. This meant he had to try his best. There were only so many warnings he could get off on before Beth’s other employees would riot. Therefore, Beth’s new assignment for Adam was to have a conversation with at least one costumer. Adam felt like he could. It was not hard to find someone to talk to, it was just hard to maintain a conversation or have them believe that Adam was “normal.” Most people don't want to talk to someone who doesn't appear “normal.”

“I’m sorry, Adam… but I have to do it to keep a mutiny from happening.” Beth tucked her hair back in a bun as Adam stood from the chair he was sitting in.

“But I haven't done anything wrong.” Adam defended himself.

“I know, but there have been complaints.” Beth looked at Adam with sympathy, “Just one person, it's all I ask.” Adam nodded and glanced out into the diner. There was no one sitting in his section.

“There's no one in my section.” Adam murmured. Beth sighed with her lips curled in a sad smile. She stroked Adam’s hair back and tucked it behind his ear.

“The first person who sits in your section, is the lucky person you'll have a conversation with.”

The waiter smiled slightly to Beth as she went back outside to the diner. Adam knew it was not his fault—just the condition he was in. Beth was patient with him, which was nice. However, Beth had always taken care of him—like a big sister—so it was about time to start repaying. Adam puffed out his chest and gave himself a bit of courage before exiting the staff room and out to help the others with their sections—if they needed it.

Beth tried to deflect mean looking people out of Adam’s section. The last thing she wanted was for some asshole to go into his section and completely destroy Adam’s confidence in talking to people. The lunch rush started to arrive, which meant that Beth would not be able to help much once the diner started to get full. She left another host on charge and went to greet others in the diner. Adam’s first costumer sat in his section.

It was a man. Adam had seen him a couple of times, but never really bothered with much attention. The waiter took a deep breath and made his way to the man. The man was dressed in an all black suit—including the collared shirt. His hair shined with the sunlight that came into the diner and the most alluring feature was the tattoo the man hand on his neck. It was barley peeking out of the collar, but Adam could see it. Finally, Adam reached the table—his heart raced in his chest and his lips dried while thinking about the first word he would say.

“Hi- Good Afternoon, welcome to the Diner! My-my name is Ada-Adam and I will be your server thi-this evening… I mean, afternoon!” Adam began to turn a slight red. He had to calm down. This was for Beth, so he needed to pull through. The man glanced at Adam, “Can-can I start you off on any drink?”

“Bring me a fucking beer.” The man moved his gaze away from Adam.

“I-I’m sorry, but we don't-don’t serve alcohol in this establishment…” The man turned back to Adam.

“What kind of fucking restaurant doesn't serve fucking beer?”

“Tech-technically it's a diner… and it's a family establishment…”

“Fucking great.” The man threw his hands up, “Is there fucking coffee?” Adam nodded, “Well, bring me that.”

Adam scurried away from the man onto the next table. He had to make a conversation with that man, but the man didn't look like he wanted to be talked to. Adam was not scared of him, but intimidated because of the way the man reacted to not having beer. The waiter finished quickly, so he could take the man his coffee.

Unaware of the expression of costumers, Adam figured out a perfect system to calculate when costumers would get impatient. However, this man made Adam nervous and his system did not account for that. The waiter filled a coffee mug with the dark liquid and grabbed the cream. He made his way to the man’s table and set the drink down.

“Um… here’s your coffee…” Adam noticed the cuts on the man’s knuckles and figured he could make some conversation there, “What happened to your hand?” The man glanced down.

“None of your fucking business.” The man snapped.

“I-I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you!” Adam sighed and took out his notepad, “Wh-what would you like to order?”

“Just bring me a BLT.” Adam nodded.

“Having a bad day?” Adam asked. The man gave him a “what the fuck are you talking about” look. Adam glanced down at the table, “When my dad had a bad day, we would eat BLT’s… so I kinda-.” The man sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Yes, I'm have fucking worst of days.” The man leaned back and crossed his arms, “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“N-no, I would rather hear that you're having a great day.”

“Why? We just fucking met.” The man then realised, “If you fucking think I'm gonna give you a big tip, then your fucking wrong… Adam.”

“No, I don't care about the tip. I just want to make conversation.” Adam looked at the man, but did not make eye contact. No one really notices unless they concentrate, but the man noticed right away.

“You want to make conversation, but you don't look a man in the fucking eyes?”

“I-I’m sorry, I have other tables to get to.” Adam moved away before anything more was discussed. The conversation would end before it even started if it came to light that Adam has Asperger’s.

The man starred at the waiter move swiftly across each table. He was not having conversations with the rest of the costumers—just him. The man’s eyes followed Adam. However, he did not even take note of it. He was carefully calibrating what was Adam’s angle. The waiter made his way back to the man with the coffee kettle. Adam poured some onto Nigel’s cup without saying anything.

“Are you fucked?” The man asked with a quiet tone. Adam shook his head, “Are you high?”

“No…?” The man crossed his arms and starred at Adam for a moment. There was something odd, but he could not pinpoint it.

Beth noticed Adam making some conversation with the man. She tiptoed to see who it was, but instead opted to ask one of the waitresses. They were more likely to know who he was than Nigel would be. Beth noticed one of the younger waitresses standing by the kitchen. She made her way and tapped her on the shoulder. The waitress apologised and was about to get back to work, but Beth stopped her.

“Do you know who that is?” Beth asked. She signalled at the man sitting in Adam’s section.

“The guy next to Adam?” Beth nodded, “He’s not a regular, but I know of him.” Beth nodded, “He’s the head of a gang.” Beth turned to her wide eyed, “His name is Nigel… I think. He asks for money to protect businesses.”

“Is he here for the diner?”

“Nah, if he was we would have seen his goons all week. He’s probably here because he was in the neighbourhood and he wanted lunch or something.” The waitress shrugged, “Why?” She glanced back and noticed Adam still standing in front of him. The waitress laughed, “Oh, you’re worried for Adam.”

“If he is who you say, if Adam says something bad, then…” Beth almost went completely white. The waitress laughed. Beth left and slowly made her way to the table with Nigel and Adam. Nigel looked up at Beth—unamused by her frightened expression.

“Hi, my name is Beth, and I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay here?” Beth spoke in the sweetest of tones and with the friendliest of faces.

“Yeah. If I had a problem, then I would call you.” Nigel almost glared at her. Adam tensed up only because Beth was there. She apologised and moved away from the table. Adam relaxed a little and Nigel realised why he wanted a conversation with him.

“So, you’re on watch from the boss?” Nigel huffed.

“Yes, but… you pleasing to look at so… I wanted to talk to you.”

“What?”

“I-I need to go.” Adam scurried away ice more. This time into the faculty room.

The waiter held his hands in a fist and stomped on the ground. He felt overwhelmed. There was no way he could talk to this man and not give away that he was a freak. Beth had noticed that Adam was not around, so she went into the faculty room. She found him standing still in one spot with his eyes tightly closed and his body tense.

“Adam…” Beth called out. Adam turned to her scared and tried to hide, “I'm sorry for overwhelming you, you don't have to talk to Nigel anymore-.”

“The man?”

“Yes, that's his name, Nigel.” Beth smiled slightly.

“Nigel…? I want to talk to him.” Adam nodded along with his statement, “I just don't know how.” Beth looked at him with surprise.

“I-I don't think you should…” Beth did not want to tell Adam that the man he had picked to talk to was a bad man. That would probably kill the boy’s confidence. A waitress peeked into the room and called for Adam.

“The man from table six wants to talk to you.” The waitress said. Adam almost wept. He was afraid that it was a complaint. However, he had to go and see what it was. Beth stopped him before he could go out.

“I'll go. It's not a problem… just try to gather yourself, okay?” She smiled before leaving the room. The man had been served his BLT and was eating already. Beth stood next to him with a smile.

“I asked for the waiter.”

“What for? If it's a complaint then you can-.”

“I want to fucking talk to him.” Nigel snapped once again.

“Look, Adam is different. He doesn't respond well to-.”

“Lady, I want to fucking talk to him. You gave him this stupid ass assignment like if he was in fucking high school, so I want to fucking talk to him.” Nigel starred Beth down.

Beth sighed and figured she could stand close and hear that Nigel did not actually choose to complain to Adam or yell at him. She signalled for Adam and he slowly came out of the room. Beth excused herself and stood a couple of tables away. Nigel started at Adam once more—the waiter shook slightly where he stood. He was ready to hear the complaints and the bitterness that the man would expel from his mouth.

“Your boss says that your different and I can't figure out what the fuck is up with you… and your last fucking comment only leads me to fucking believe you're a faggot.” Nigel glanced at Adam, “So what is it?”

“You do not need to be homosexual to admire a person’s attractiveness.” Adam commented.

“So you're not a fag?”

“I'm just saying-.” Adam sighed and interrupted himself, “Is that what you wanted?”

“You wanted to have a fucking conversation.” Nigel chewed on his food for a moment, “So, let's have a fucking conversation.” He motioned so that Adam could have a seat, but Adam refused.

“I have to work.” Adam noticed the impatience that the other costumers we're exhibiting.

“Tell your boss to cover for you.” Nigel glared at Beth and she smiled. She nodded at Adam and let him sit with Nigel, “So… Adam, what different about you?”

“If I tell you, you won't want me here anymore.”

“Fucking try me.” Adam sighed and held his hands to his lap. He trembled at the thought of telling the man. The first person he had a conversation with at the diner and he would shun Adam away after a sentence or two.

“I-I have this thing… um… it's called Asperger’s Syndrome… sometimes it-it makes it hard for me to… um… know what other people are thinking…” Adam looked away from Nigel. He did not want to see the man’s reaction.

“That's fucking normal if you ask me.” Nigel shrugged as he finished off his food, “We’re not telepathic or some shit.”

“Yo-you're not weirded out?”

“Fuck no.” Nigel assured. In reality, he felt a little guilty for treating him like shit earlier. Adam was literally trying to do his best at talking to him. The waiter was just a little odd, nothing weird, “If anything, I'm fucking relived you're not a telepath.”

When Adam smiled—an honest, beautiful smile—Nigel felt his heart stop for a moment in his chest. The waiter’s lips curved in a perfect angle that would cause attention to him and have every mathematician in the world study that curve. His cheeks were painted in a light rose colour that made brought out an innocent, but playful look to him. His eyes darted to his hand as his voice let out a slight chuckle. Nigel had never seen an image as angelic as that of Adam’s. He cleared his throat as if trying to regain his composure.

“Cou-could you bring me the check?” Nigel asked as he crossed his arms. Adam nodded and went for the check.

When he left the check on Nigel’s table, he took the plate and resumed taking orders from the rest of the tables. Some costumers were new and others had been there as long as Nigel. As Adam worked, Nigel starred at the bill for a minute. He paid what he had to and left a fifty dollar bill on the table, before getting up and leaving.


	2. The Friend Who Ordered the Chicken Parmesan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets Darco. Nigel almost has a heart attack.

Nigel’s plan did not go as he intended it to go. It was fairly simple. It was dependent on fate, but simple enough to carry through. However, he had never expected for one of his own members to turn on him. It was a variable he did not account for. Darco had taken care of him—the issue was resolved, but there were consequences that Nigel had to deal with. That’s when he decided to go into the restaurant. It was the closest thing to him and he needed to be alone to think over everything.

Little did he know that, it would not happen in the restaurant he had chosen. The waiter who was servicing him was a cute little thing, which was definitely someone Nigel would fuck—if I was gay—is what he thought. However, when Nigel finished his food and his waiter had left him, he felt unsatisfied. It was not hunger, but something that his mind felt when he saw his waiter smile that honest, beautiful smile.

The Diner was out of Nigel’s deals. He did not want it as a battleground for any of his transactions. There were too many people and although the flow of outsiders was good, most were straight edge. Darco watched Nigel the week after he had gone to The Diner. He noticed that he seemed distant in his thoughts, and every time The Diner was brought up, Nigel would dismiss the possibility of it being an asset. Darco knew something was different.

Darco knew Nigel for years. He knew all of Nigel’s expressions and mannerisms. He knew that there was something about the restaurant that interested Nigel—or someone. Therefore, Darco invited Nigel for lunch. He drove towards The Diner and he noticed Nigel’s expression change as he recognised the road.

“Why the fuck did you bring me to this shitty place?” Nigel tried to play off his anxiety. His heart raced in his chest and his body warmed up slightly.

“I heard good things about their food.”

“Their food is shit.” Nigel looked out the window. Darco chuckled and pulled into the small parking lot.

The building itself was from back in the 1950’s and the original design was kept since then. The words “The Diner” were at the top in big green lettering. There were outside tables—that no one used, but were there—and everything was decorated in a white and red colouring. Nigel got out of the car and could see that Adam was servicing the same section as before. He stopped where he was and took a deep breath.

“What?” Darco chuckled when he saw that Nigel stopped.

“N-nothing, just...” He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, “Thinking about a smoke.”

“You’re about to eat, man.”

Darco opened the red door and stepped in before Nigel. The host greeted them and pointed them to the section next to Adam’s. Nigel walked by the boy casually—he hoped that the waiter would not turn to look at him—he knew that if he did, his heart would do the same thing it did when he saw Adam smile. The uniform he wore looked better on him today and Adam was talking with customers a bit easier. Adam was the only male waiter in the restaurant—his uniform consisted of a red bowtie, a soda jerk hat at the top of his chocolate curls, and a small apron wrapped around his hips—Nigel had never noticed how small Adam looked in the uniform.

Nigel sat in front of Darco when the waitress came with an exasperated look on her face. She placed down the napkins and brought out her notepad to take their orders. Nigel glanced behind her to Adam who was taking the orders of someone who had just walked into the restaurant. In the back of his mind, he wished he was sat in Adam’s section.

“My name is Gabi, I will be your server...”

“Can we be seated somewhere else, Gabi?” Darco asked, “I don’t like the view of the kitchen, and would like a window seat.”

The young woman agreed with some annoyance to her voice. Darco took the menus from the table and followed the waitress. His eyes glued to her ass as her skirt shimmied from side to side. Nigel tried to walk at the same pace as Darco—he did not want to be seen by the other waiter. In the moment they sat down, Nigel realised what section he was sitting in.

“Your server will be with your shortly.” Gabi explained before leaving the two men alone.

“I think that might have been the place where I fucked...”

“Why the fuck did you ask for the window?” Nigel glared.

“I wanted to see outside. Did you not fucking here me tell her?” Darco crossed his arms across his chest. Nigel bit the inside of his cheek and leaned back to the chair.

“Good afternoon, my name is Adam and I will be your...” The waiter glanced over towards Nigel and his face lit up, “Nigel! I’m glad to see you here!” His eyes beamed when he saw the friend he had made at the restaurant. Nigel’s expression clearly expressed some embarrassment, “How are you? Are better than last week?”

“Yeah, yeah, just take our fucking order, Adam...” Nigel grumbled and turned away. Adam smiled and nodded.

“You know this man?” Darco asked with a slightly teasing tone.

“Yes, Nigel came in last week for the BLT because he was having a bad day. He left a huge tip! I bought three new books on Quantum Probability and Dark Matter! I haven’t read them yet, but I can’t wait to start.”

Adam felt comfortable talking to the new man. He actually felt comfortable talking to a lot more people. The conversation he had with Nigel gave Adam a lot more confidence to try and speak with more people. Most costumers responded nicely to Adam’s efforts to be a bit more social. Therefore, Darco’s question did not frighten or stress Adam as much as it would have before.

“Did you hear that Nig? He bought three books with you generous tip!” Darco smirked at Nigel—who felt like he was going to explode. He had no idea why he felt so embarrassed, angry, and relieved all at the same time. Nigel felt like The Diner had gone up like ten different degrees and his face was going to melt off, “Just bring me...” Darco glanced at the drinks, “Bring me a root beer, gorgeous.”

Adam nodded and the pet name rolled off of Adam’s mind like it was normal. However, Nigel felt like he was going to leap over the table and shut Darco’s mouth. “Gorgeous” and “darling” were Nigel’s pet names, not Darco. The other man chuckled slightly when he saw Nigel’s subtle reaction to the pet name. Darco knew that Adam was the reason why he did not want to take The Diner.

“And what about you, Nigel?”

“Coffee.” Nigel muttered. Adam wrote it down and moved away.

Nigel’s eyes betrayed him. Similar to Darco before, Nigel followed the swish of Adam’s ass when the boy went over to the next table. His gaze was quickly interrupted by the laugh of Darco and his own thoughts. There was no way that he would be attracted to a boy like Adam. He glared at Darco who was dying of laughter.

“Is there something fucking funny to you, Darco?” Nigel sneered, “Am I a fucking clown to you?”

“N-no! But, oh my god, Nigel!” The man held his stomach, “Out of all the fucking things! Oh my god! My gut’s gonna burst!”

Darco tried to hold himself together. He was not laughing at Nigel’s taste in people. He was laughing over how much of an exaggeration Nigel was around Adam. He took deep breaths and tried to regain himself, but he started to pound on the table top and laugh once more. Nigel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Darco knew that Nigel was going to beat his ass as soon as he could. He wiped his eyes and took one last deep breath.

“Okay, okay… now… so that's why you don't want to take this piece of shit?” Draco straightened his blazer out and placed his elbows on the table.

“I don't like the food.” Nigel muttered. Adam came with the drinks and left them on the table. Darco saw the opportunity to tease his friend some more.

“Why don't you say thank you, Nig?” Darco smirked.

“Thanks.” Nigel scowled at Darco as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Adam, how long have you been working here?” Darco asked.

“It's been six months and four days.” Adam answered, “Are you ready to order?”

“Well… I think, I'll have the chicken parmesan.” Darco glanced at Nigel, “My friend would like to have you for lunch.”

Nigel chocked on his coffee and placed it down on the table. He coughed into his forearm as his face turned red at the statement that Darco had said. His eyes began to water over the burn that the coffee had caused on his tongue. Every fibre in his being shook with annoyance of Darco. This was going by way too slow for Nigel’s comfort. When he reached for the napkin underneath his coffee cup, he spilled the drink across the table.

People began to turn and look because of the commotion that Nigel was causing. Some of the drink spilled on Nigel—the man stood up from his place—Adam tried to help by picking up the cup ad before he tried to help Nigel not choke on the coffee. However, the man was frustrated over his feelings and Darco’s attitude. He apologised and exited the restaurant. Still coughing into his forearm.

Darco kept on laughing in his seat and wiped the table with the rag Adam had brought out to clean the spilled coffee. However, Adam was no longer paying attention to the spilled drink. He left Darco there and exited The Diner to go after Nigel. He saw him leaned over the edge of a car—his coughs a lot less now. Adam jogged towards him and stopped before he got too close.

“I-I’m sorry if I caused any-!”

“It's not you, Adam.” Nigel stopped him, “It was Darco.” He finally regained control over his body, “He likes to make an ass out of me.”

“Well… for what it's worth, you didn't look like it.” Adam shrugged.

“Thanks.” Nigel scoffed at the idea. He always looked like an ass—even if he didn't want to. Adam fidgeted in his place and played with his apron a little.

“Darco… he's your friend?”

“Yeah, doesn't fucking look like it, huh?” Nigel pulled out a cigarette and lit it, “I've known him for fucking 7 years. We started a business together, so there's no fucking way I can rid myself of him.”

Adam’s eyes were fixated on Nigel’s lips. The way they wrapped around the cigarette and moved with each syllable that Nigel would speak. It made Adam want to know what it would feel like to have those same lips wrapped around his fingers or pressed against his skin. Nigel glanced over at Adam and noticed the enchantment that the boy had entered. His smirk broke the trance and Adam resumed his attention to the conversation.

“I've known Beth for just that long too.” Adam admitted.

“Guess we both can't fucking leave them, huh?”

“Wha-what kind of… of business is it?” Adam asked. Nigel’s eyebrows furrowed. He was sure that Beth would have told him who he was—if not someone at The Diner would. However, Adam was genuinely clueless as to who Nigel was or what he did.

“Imports and exports.” Nigel gave one aspect of his business. He just did not mention what he exported and imported.

“Oh… you must travel a lot…” Nigel chuckled and glanced at the waiter.

“You want to come with me?” He was teasing Adam, but something inside of him wished he was not teasing him.

“Adam!” Beth called from the door of the restaurant, “You have other customers waiting!” She noticed Nigel next to Adam with his smug look and glared at him slightly.

“Coming!” Adam turned back to Nigel, “Please, come back to have lunch. I promise I won't say a lot so your friend does not tease you.” Nigel smiled and nodded at Adam’s request.

Adam smiled back him. Again, the same feeling as before. It was a beautiful smile with his slightly pink lips and pearly white teeth. His eyes beamed with happiness as Nigel accepted his invitation to go back inside.

That was it. Nigel’s heart was Adam’s there was no doubt about it. Nigel could accept it. He just had to come to terms with it. Nigel was not scared of his attraction towards Adam be a problem. He did not concern himself with the talks of his employees or the thoughts of other people. He knew he had the power to destroy them if he wanted. Nigel just did not understand why he was met by Adam’s kindness. He showed Nigel that welcoming warmth even when Nigel was being difficult—Adam had not deprived Nigel of it.

The man threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on his it before going back into The Diner. There was a wet patch on his jeans, but was fairly unnoticeable because they were black. Darco was already eating when Nigel came back and there was a plate on Nigel’s side of the table.

“The boy left it. He said that you looked like you were having a bad day.” Darco was cutting through the chicken, “He also said that it’s on the house.”

There it was. Adam’s welcoming warmth. Nigel chuckled and rubbed the underside of his chin. Darco noticed the look on Nigel’s face and furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. He placed his utensils at the side of the plates and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

“If you're not gonna eat the fucking BLT-.”

“I'll fucking eat it.” Nigel responded. The man’s eyes followed Adam across the restaurant. Darco sighed and shook his head.

“If we buy this piece of shit, that boy could be yours.” Darco whispered.

“No… Adam is not a whore I can just buy off.” Nigel glared.

“I don't see why not.” Darco shrugged, “He was basically sucking you off because you gave him a 50 dollar tip.”

“Watch your fucking mouth, Darco.” Nigel bit into the sandwich. Darco scoffed at the threat Nigel gave him.

“I'm just fucking saying, Nig. Don't be get your panties in a fucking twist.” Darco chewed on a piece of chicken.

“We're not taking The Diner.” Nigel said. However, it was more than just a statement that was said. This was an order that Darco would respect. Both shared power, but Darco owed Nigel a lot from their past.

“Okay, okay.” Darco nodded, “But, are you going to ask him out Nigel? Or do I have to do it for you?”

“I’ll fucking do it.” Nigel rolled his eyes, “Once this bullshit with Charlie gets fucking resolved.”

Darco smiled to himself. He noticed it in Nigel’s eyes and he was aware of it himself. Despite not knowing Adam for long, he made Nigel content. Even their conflict in work was not fazing Nigel as much anymore. It relived Darco that Nigel was finally going to find someone that would fulfil his desires and his happiness.


	3. The Guardian Who Ordered Mac and Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel is late to the Diner and Adam is gloomy all day. Harlan meets Nigel.

Adam never really noticed how slow time could go by from the beginning of his shift to the end. It was a Wednesday—Nigel usually came on Wednesday to have lunch—at least that’s what he had been doing the past four weeks. He had ordered a BLT for two out of the four weeks, so Adam made the most conversation those days. He would explain to Nigel the new information he would learn about Dark Matter or Supernovas. Occasionally, he would apologize for his ramblings but Nigel would dismiss it.

Beth kept a close eye on Nigel when she would see him walk in. She was worried about everything. Ever since she became aware of Nigel’s occupation and what it entailed, she was worried about The Diner. However, his closeness with Adam caused concern for her as well. She was not so comfortable with Nigel and he being too close. He was a bad man, which only meant that he was bad news for someone as sweet as Adam.

However, today Nigel had not shown up at the same time as before. Adam gave Nigel a grace period. There was a possibility that the man could be late or ran into something. Therefore, he was going to be a little late to lunch. He was wrong. Nigel had not shown up for lunch at all. Adam found it unfair. Nigel made Adam become accustom to his presence, only to snatch it away and make him feel uneasy.

Adam had not had a breakdown at work. Beth always made sure that Adam’s routine was not interrupted by anything or his routine was very similar each day. If there was a change, Beth told Adam ahead of time, so that he would be comfortable with the schedule change. She noticed Adam becoming melancholy with every passing minute of his shift. He served the costumers with the same procedure, but his tone was completely different. Beth called Adam into the faculty room. There was some way for her to remedy the situation. The rest of the employees would assume that she was disciplining him.

“Beth... I-I-I’m sorry, I-I...”

“It’s okay, Adam.” Beth knew that Adam was genuinely apologetic over his performance, but she did not want to be his boss at the moment. She wanted to be Adam’s friend and see what was wrong, “I know something is bothering you, sweetie.” Adam nodded, “Do you want to tell me what it is?”

“I-It’s Nigel... he usually comes today... and-and he did not come today.” Adam looked down at his feet and blushed slightly.

“Maybe he’s busy, Adam.” Beth shrugged and sat on the edge of the table

“B-but, people need to eat! He needs to have lunch... I-It’s dinner time and he’s not here...” Adam glanced from his feet and then to Beth, “He has not eaten...”

“Adam, he can go and eat at other places.” Beth suggested, “The Diner must be a little away from his workplace, anyway.”

“But what if...” Adam shrugged, “What if he does not want to come anymore... because of me?”

“No! You were great, Adam. Don’t worry!” Beth stood up and held Adam’s hands, “Just... try your best out there, okay?”

Adam slumped his shoulders slightly and he took a deep breath when he saw Beth walk out of the room. She grabbed the keys from behind the counter and head out the door. The wind was a cold wind that nipped at her cheeks. The sun was setting, which meant that the dinner rush would be coming soon and that Adam’s shift would be over. She glanced up and noticed Nigel coming out of the car. He combed his hair through his fingers and started to make his way to the entrance of The Diner.

“Nigel!” Beth stopped him. She stood in front of him—she looked a lot smaller in front of Nigel, “Do you know what time it is?” Nigel’s frantic expression changed to a confused one.

“It’s fucking time for me to eat.”

“You have to call Adam if you’re going to be late.” Beth put her arms on her hips.

“This is a fucking restaurant, I don’t fucking-...”

“Adam is different. He needs to know beforehand what is going to happen.” Nigel scoffed and tried to move away from Beth, but the woman followed his steps, “I’m serious! I don’t know what your angle is, but-!”

“Look, lady, I don’t have a fucking angle.” Nigel glared, “If I did then I could have easily gone to the nearest whore house and hired one.”

“So what? Adam-.”

“You have to stop treating Adam like a fucking kid! He’s a grown fucking man for Christ’s sake!” Nigel flung his arms up in protest, “He’s grown enough to know what he is doing, so stop fucking babying him.”

That was enough to stump Beth in the place she was standing in. She always looked after Adam. Perhaps she did get a little carried away and was very over protective of Adam. However, it was only natural since she knew Adam longer than anyone else. She took a deep breath and head back into the restaurant.

Nigel walked in and saw Adam coming out of the faculty room. He was no longer wearing his uniform, which most likely meant that his shift was over. Adam noticed Nigel too and he felt a mix of emotions surge in his brain for a moment. He was happy to see Nigel, but also felt a pinch of resentment. He put on his coat and stepped towards Nigel.

“Yo-you did not come for lunch.” Adam muttered once he reached Nigel’s hearing range. He glanced down at his hands as he spoke.

“I know... I was busy with this thing with Darco.” Nigel rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Adam shrugged. Nigel felt like Adam did not accept that as an excuse for his actions. Nigel put his hands in his jean pocket and tried to think fast. He had to find a way to make it up for the boy, despite not having a relationship with him.

“Have you eaten?” Nigel asked. Adam shook his head, “Why don’t I take you to eat wherever you’d like. I’ll pay... as an apology to my mistake.”

“I don’t usually eat out on Wednesdays.”

“What do you do?” Nigel asked.

“I go home. I eat Macaroni and Cheese and watch a documentary.” Adam glanced up at Nigel’s neck—his eyes fixated on the tattoo on his neck, “Would you... would you... like to come?”

“Sure.” Nigel opened the door of The Diner and let Adam out. Beth had come into the restaurant as they spoke and went to the faculty room.

Her struggle to process the words that Nigel had spoke made her think of what she was doing to Adam by protecting him. Therefore, she decided not to interfere as much as she was before. Beth did not hear their plans to eat Macaroni and Cheese in Adam’s apartment, so she did not know that Adam was going to leave with the dangerous man. Otherwise, she would have stopped the ordeal from unfolding.

“You take the bus?” Nigel asked as they walked out of the parking lot. Adam nodded.

“Beth gives me rides sometimes.”

“I have a car; I’ll give you a ride today.” Nigel offered.

Adam hesitated for a second. However, he was tired and it was late, so he quickly decided that the ride could benefit him. Nigel opened the door for Adam, before the waiter could reach the automobile. Adam went inside. His fingers traced the leather seat for a moment. He scanned the inside of the car—it seemed fairly new or not used as much. Nigel got in and turned on the car. Adam figured he would be at home a lot quicker, which would make some time to actually spend with Nigel.

His body heated up a little at the thought. Adam had wanted to ask Nigel out for a while, but he never really had the courage to. Maybe what they were going to do would be considered a date, but Adam did not want to risk anything by assuming that it was. He twirled his thumbs together as the possibilities of what could happen rolled through his mind. The waiter did not even notice when the car was turned on or when Nigel was coming out of the parking lot of The Diner. It was not until Nigel asked for directions to Adam’s apartment.

“So... you read anything else about those fucking black holes?” Nigel asked. He was genuinely interested in the subject matter. Nigel never put much attention in school and the only reason he had a “high school level” education was because he bribed the people at the adult school he went to. However, he was smart. He had to be in order to run such an elaborate business such as his own.

“Not much else.” Adam shrugged and turned back to Nigel, “Are you interested in them?”

“They sound fucking cool.” Nigel smiled, “The way you said they could fucking choke down fucking anything.”

“Well... when a star explodes that’s when it happens. However, it usually takes everything in its path.”

“That’s what’s so fucking great.” Nigel smiled as Adam pointed him to the right directions. The only people that we genuinely interested in the subject matter were usually older people. However, Nigel looked genuinely interested, which confused Adam.

“But, there are far more interesting things out there. Like the planets all have different environments, therefore the theories of what could inhabit them are infinite.”

Adam explained and started with the first planet Mercury. All the while, he pointed towards his apartment. As soon as they reached his apartment, he was on Saturn. Nigel was listening the entire time—not taking any notes as to what Adam spoke about, but he enjoyed the tone of Adam’s voice. It was better than listening to Darko complaining about their current situation with Charlie. Adam realized that they reached his apartment when Nigel turned off the vehicle and did not move out of the car.

“I-I’m sorry, I talk a lot when I’m excited.” Adam felt like disappearing into the seat of the car.

"Better than having me talking about work." Nigel shrugged and got out of the car. He walked towards Adam's side and opened the door for him. Adam got out of the car with his backpack clutched closely to his body. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and led Nigel to his apartment.

Nigel scanned the place that Adam lived in. Nigel had lived in bad places, but Adam's apartment building was horrendous. The boy walked over scraps of trash and dodged the people at the entrance and in the hallways. Nigel glared at some of the people present. He easily recognized them from early in his career.

“You live in a shit place, Adam.” Nigel watched Adam pull out his keys and unlock the door to his apartment.

“I don’t particularly smell shit when I am here.” Adam shrugged as the door was pushed open.

The setting inside of the waiter’s apartment was like an oasis in the middle of wasteland. Nigel breathed in the fresh scent of bubble gum. He watched Adam place his bag down on the floor and his coat as well. The boy turned back to Nigel and stood awkwardly in one place. He looked a little troubled in his mind, but a relief washed over his face after a minute of his staying quiet.

“Would you… you like something to drink?” Adam asked.

“You promised dinner and a movie.” Nigel stepped towards Adam—his fingers dragging across the couch, “Unless, you're skipping it all.”

“For what?” Adam’s eyes followed Nigel’s fingers—when he turned to Nigel his face was so close to his own. Adam felt his cheeks burn up when his eyes landed on Nigel’s lips.

“You live alone… it's night time, you have a late shift tomorrow… well… we could-.”

There was a loud banging on the door and Nigel groaned in annoyance. The loud noise startled Adam and he quickly went to answer it. Nigel rolled his eyes and sat down on the plumped couch. Adam opened the door to a large man. The smaller man stopped him from entering the apartment.

“Hi-hi, Harlan.” Adam greeted.

“I brought you some Mac and Cheese from my place.” Harlan furrowed his eyebrows, “Do you have visitors, son?”

“Ye-yes, hi-his name is Nigel and-!” Harlan pushed the door open and entered the apartment. Nigel was lounging on the couch and flipping through the TV channels.

“You-! Adam-!” Harlan jerked his head between Adam and Nigel, “This man is-!”

“Good evening, my name is Nigel.” Nigel stood and extended his hand towards Harlan, “I would appreciate if you keep my reputation out of Adam’s knowledge.” He pulled Harlan in close and whispered in his ear, “Trust me, you don’t want to fuck with me.”

Harlan moved away from Nigel with a glare. Adam had taken the macaroni and cheese to the kitchen and left Harlan and Nigel alone. Both men were glaring daggers to each other—their stance dominating the room where they were standing. If Harlan was younger he would have pulled Nigel out of the apartment and out of Adam’s life, however he was the same age as Adam’s father. Moreover, Harlan’s weakening bones were a serious disadvantage.

“If you think, I won’t stop you from hurting Adam, you are gravely mistaken.” Harlan growled. Nigel smirked and let go of Harlan’s hand. He glanced back at the kitchen where Adam stood with two plates in his hand.

“I’m sorry, darling. I have to go.” Nigel starred straight into Harlan’s eyes.

“But, you wanted dinner and a movie.”

“I’ll take you out next time, darling.” Nigel smiled sweetly at Adam, “What day do you eat out?”

“Fridays…”

“Then I will be at the Diner on Friday to pick you up.” Nigel stepped towards the door. Harlan’s cold and threatening gaze unmoved.

“Wait, Nigel…” Adam stopped him, “Is it a date?” Nigel turned to Harlan. His lips curled at the sides like the devil’s horns.

“Of course, darling.”

Nigel opened the door and left Adam’s apartment. The door clicked closed and Harlan turned back to see Adam. The smaller man flinched slightly at the sudden movement. Harlan took one of the plates in Adam’s hand and placed them on the dining table. Adam sat down at his usual place. He did not take note of Harlan’s annoyed, concerned, and somewhat disappointed stance.

“Where did you meet him?”

“At work.” Adam shrugged, “Nigel is a good man, he’s not-!”

“He’s not a good man, Adam! He terrorizes the city! He’s a tyrant!” Harlan pointed out.

“He’s not a tyrant to me.” Adam acknowledged.

“Adam-!”

“I’m going to go eat with him because I like Nigel. I don’t care about anything else.” Adam pulled the plate closer to him.

“Adam… you’re being really selfish.” Harlan sighed, “I’m going to talk to Beth, see if she can talk to you.”

“I’m not selfish.” Adam glanced at Harlan quickly, “Nigel makes me happy and I make Nigel happy. There’s not much to it.”

Harlan sighed heavily and sat down to eat with Adam. Harlan would talk to Beth, so that she could talk to Adam. Nigel was a villain and he had to protect Adam from the man. He promised it to Adam’s father.


	4. The Lover Who Ordered the Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel receives a call that night.

There was talk within the gang about Nigel’s affections towards Adam. The questions were much more founded with fear than any idea of betrayal. The gang thought if Nigel was distracted he would start to lose grip in the gang. However, Darco was first to stomp out the fires from underneath Nigel. He made sure that the talk was instinct. There was no longer talk, but the sentiments were still rooted.

Nigel came back to his workspace with a heavy sigh. He caught the attention of everyone in the office: two guys playing billiards and Darco talking to three of the newer members. Nigel told everyone to get out of his office. That only meant that everyone but Darco needed to get out of the office. All of the men in the office filled out with no murmurs among them. Darco placed the pages on the desk and pulled out the crystal alcohol bottle. He poured two glasses and handed one to Nigel.

“Do you want to talk about it, bitch?” Darco asked as he sipped from the glass. Nigel chuckled and took a sip from his own.

“I want you to tell me what the fuck is happening.”

“Well, Charlie is not selling. There’s no fucking way he’s going to sell now. He’s demanded to see you twice and you’ve sent me instead.” Darco poured himself another glass as soon as he finished the one in his hand, “If Charlie finds out about the boy-...”

“That won’t fucking happen.” Nigel shrugged it off. He finished the last of the alcohol and placed the glass for another, “Charlie has no idea who Adam is... and he will never know.”

“Who? Charlie or Adam?”

“Both.”

***

Nigel got to his apartment and threw his jacket on the couch—like every night he actually decided to come home—and went straight to the fridge. He had not eaten much in the office, since he spent most of the time trying to finish off any planning they needed to do to prepare for Charlie. He pulled leftovers from the fridge and placed them in the microwave.

The crystal rotated with the Styrofoam box inside. Nigel’s mind slowly drifted to Adam. He began to contemplate exactly what it was that he was dragging him into. Nigel’s world was full of violence and menacing darkness at every corner. Adam lived in a world of protection and sweetness, Nigel would intoxicate it. The thoughts were way too bitter for the older man, he started to pace and to stop thinking about it.

The thought lingered in his mind as he ate his late dinner. Each chew he grimaced at and he hated the idea that he had grown so infatuated with Adam in less than a month. He pushed the plate aside and starred out of the kitchen window. The moon reflected a beautiful light onto the street. It looked staged—any minute there would be acting of people to portray the plot of a story—Nigel chuckled and moved away from the window. He could not believe that he was thinking poetically about everything ever since he began to talk to Adam. He walked over towards his couch as he thought about the way Adam smiled when he walked into the restaurant. The boy would stop talking to whatever customer, which would result in a talk with Beth. He walked over to his couch as he thought about each and every detail. He too smiling at the thoughts that paraded in his head.

His cell phone buzzed in his pants and it was the light he needed to clear his clouded head. He groaned and knew it was going to Darco about some other issue that ensued. Nigel pulled it out and checked the number on the screen. However, the number was unknown. He hesitated. If it was a sales call, or some other operator he would go after whoever it was on the other line. If it was someone that was going to threaten him, he would go after them as well. Therefore, regardless of whom it was going to be, Nigel was going to fight them.

“Hello?” Nigel answered.

“He-hello? Is this Nigel?” Nigel pulled the phone away from his ear and thought for a second. He recognized that sweet voice. It made a wave of goose bumps travel through his body and his toes grow cold. Yet, his body became hot, “H-hello?”

“Yea-yeah! Adam is that you?”

“Yes... um... Darco gave me your phone number...”

“When did he fucking ...?” Nigel muttered, “I uh-...”

“I ho-hope I-I’m not disturbing you... I just... really wanted to talk to you.” Adam’s voice quivered on the other line. Nigel brushed a hand through his hair and sat on the couch in his living room. Adam’s voice was so tender and soft. He imagined the way his lips would move along each syllable, which made it sound like music.

“No, I just finished eating.”

“I-I’m sorry that you could not eat with me...”

“It’s not a problem, darling.” Nigel answered. He unwrinkled his pants and leaned back on the couch. He thought how bad of a human being would he have to be in order to touch himself and listen to Adam, “What did you want to talk about, baby?”

“Um... the da-date? I-I don’t usually... I’ve been on one... and it was weird... but um...”

“You want to know what we’re going to do, don’t you?” Adam just mumbled a quiet yes. That riled up Nigel. He admitted it. He was the worst human being. However, he did not care. Nigel rubbed his palm on his groin slowly, “Well... what do you want to do?”

“I like the planetarium... and there’s a lecture at planetarium on black holes... if that’s okay...?”

“Sounds perfect, darling.” Nigel answered. He took in a deep breath, “With dinner afterwards?”

“Ye-yes...”

“Sounds like a dream.” Nigel sighed.

“Nigel... I also called because I... have you felt aroused around me?” Nigel stopped touching himself and sat up. He thought either Adam was psychic or he had implanted cameras in his apartment, “I-I’m sorry... I-!”

“No, keep on talking...” Nigel settled back once more.

“I’ve felt arousal with you... and I just... I want to know if you have as well.” The line was silent. Nigel took in a sharp breath as his hands worked to undo his zipper.

“I have...”

“I had a dream about you... a wet... dream... and I don’t usually... but it made me think of the date... and you...”

“Adam, why did you call me?” Nigel repeated the question, because it was probably not for information on their date.

“I just... I...” Adam’s voice was shaky. Nigel no longer touched himself and listened closely to Adam, “I’m sorry...” Adam hung up the phone. Nigel was left stunned. He fumbled to dial Adam’s number once more. However, there was no answer.

Nigel stood up and paced throwing his hands up and cursing in Romanian. It was not because he was mad, but because he was frustrated with Adam. He wanted to know exactly what it was that the boy wanted. He wanted to hold him the same way he might have in the dream. Nigel grabbed the phone and dialled Adam’s number once more.

“Nigel...” Adam answered on the other end.

“Do you want to tell me about your dream, darling?” Nigel walked toward his bedroom.

“N-no... it’s silly...” Adam answered. Nigel clicked his teeth and it made Adam react, “I saw a video about this... and they talked...”

“They had phone sex?”

“Yes...” Adam sighed.

“Adam, are you touching yourself now?” Nigel asked. There was silence on the phone, then Adam hung up. Nigel cursed once more and dialled Adam’s number. There was no answer. He tried twice, until Adam answered, “Don’t hang up... just... please?” Nigel felt his cock fully erect and hard. Adam managed to do that with his voice.

“Nigel... are you touching yourself?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, baby... I love hearing your fucking voice... it gets me really fucking hard.” Nigel sighed as he finally pulled off his trousers. He settled back onto his bed as he juggled the phone between his ear and shoulder, “Does my voice make you hard, darling?” There was silence and Nigel felt like Adam was going to hang up on his again. But there was a light response on the other line, “What was that, baby?”

“Yes...” The “s” dragged because Adam was really touching himself.

“You sound so amazing...” Nigel repeated, “What are you doing?”

“I’m... I’m touching myself...” Adam panted. Nigel stroked his cock to the sounds of Adam’s breath.

“Are you using lube or lotion?”

“Lubricant...”

“Must have been so fucking embarrassing to buy at the shop, right?” Nigel asked, his grip from his phone falling.

“Yes... I-... Nigel!” Adam moaned out Nigel’s name, asking for more dirty words, almost in a plead for him not to stop.

“Imagine me there, baby...” Nigel had never tried to do two things at once so much. The pants of Adam and his sweet silent moans made him hard with need to be touched. However, balancing a phone on his shoulder was nearly impossible, “Sucking you off... with your fingers digging into my hair...”

“N-no...! Nigel-!” Nigel’s hand stroked himself faster the moment that he heard Adam.

“I won’t continue... until you add on, Adam.” There was a silence again. This time Nigel was sure that Adam was not going to hang up.

“I-I’m... I... push you... and you-you lie on the bed... completely naked...”

“Are you going to suck me off too?” Nigel sucked in his lip and waited for Adam to respond.

“No... I want you inside of me...” Adam gasped.

“Adam... are you...? Are you fucking yourself?” Nigel asked—the same surprise as before.

“Y-yes! Nigel...! I feel so hot-!” The moans were no longer silent. They were loud and they ripped through the phone and into Nigel’s ear in a violent fashion. However, Nigel didn’t care. He savoured every single pitch and syllable his lips pronounced.

“How many fingers do you have inside of you...?” Nigel gave up and placed his phone on speaker. He rested it next to him. He relaxed further and stroked himself, while the other played with his balls. Precum began to seep to the top of his dick and a single drop rolled down.

“Tw-two... but... it’s not enough...” There were no more words said, but the sound of a drawer being opened was heard. Nigel only imaged Adam.

The boy sitting in his bed with cock in one hand and the other with his fingers dug inside of him. The drawer opened, so Nigel could only imagine Adam bringing out a toy of some kind—a dildo, perhaps. Adam’s slim fingers worked to spread himself as much as he possibly could, however he could only get so far. The toy would be so slippery it would threaten to slip out of his hand. Nigel bit his lower lip and snapped back from the image in his head.

“What are you doing, darling?” His voice was low and there was a faint growl. All that was heard were light moans from Adam’s part. He must have known that the wall were thin, therefore he kept his pleasure quiet from the building, “Are you going to fuck yourself with a toy...?”

Adam groaned in agreement. Nigel jerked himself quicker and let his own gasps of his excitement exit his mouth. He cursed as he gripped himself a little more and touched his balls. Nigel lost control. He had no idea what else to tell Adam. His hands worked quicker than his mouth and when his hands touched him. He lost composure of himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathes. Behind his eyelids, he outlined Adam’s figure and facial expressions. The thought pushed him further and further towards his own release, until Nigel heard Adam trying to speak.

“D-do you feel good, Nigel?” Adam moaned. Nigel’s body tensed as he came onto his hand. He let out a strangled moan and kept on slowly stroking himself.

Nigel breathed hard and opened his eyes. He checked his hand and there was nothing on it. Nigel glanced down and he was completely clothed. His phone was next to him, so he turned it on. The last call that was received was from Darco. He dialled it and waited for him to answer. His heart pounding in his chest, because he was almost positive that he received a call and if he had a wet dream then he was sure that Darco must have heard.

“What the fuck do you want?” There was music in the background, which meant that Darco was still not home.

“Did you fucking call me?”

“Yeah, but you fucking fell asleep mid conversation. I’m fucking busy right now, Nigel! I don’t have your fucking time!” Darco yelled over the music. Nigel hung up the phone and sighed in relief. He placed his phone down and realized he needed to get out of bed in order to clean himself from his delightful dream. He cursed as he moved towards the bathroom.


	5. The Date Who Ordered Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam go on a date, but conflict starts to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Adam was pretty giddy all day. He talked about his date to Beth to try and calm down, but it was nearly impossible. The customers in _The Diner_ had no complaints for Adam, since he was extra welcoming and talkative. His shift was finally over and he almost tripped while trying to change his uniform. Beth knocked on the door and called for Adam.

“Adam... are you sure you want to do this?”

“Ye-yes! I like... really like Nigel!”

Beth bit her lower lip. She was concerned for whatever danger Nigel would bring along with his lifestyle. She researched him a lot more and found out about the kind of person he was. Beth knew that Adam would be blind to it, so it was up to her to try and persuade him In the end, she did not want to be blunt since she did not want to destroy his perspective on dating.

Adam came out of the room with a blue collared shirt on and a sweater vest over it. His bangs were out of place and he seemed a little out of breath. Beth smiled and brushed his bangs in place. Adam shook as Beth tidied him up a bit more. Beth had no idea if it was out of excitement or anxiety. She needed to have him relax before he overwhelmed himself.

“He said that we’d go to the lecture about black holes at the planetarium.” Adam stated. Beth smiled slightly, “Beth... do you think we will have sex?” Beth stopped and let go of Adam.

“If you do, please use protection.” Beth stated.

The door the restaurant opened and let a beam of light come into the building, which caught both Beth and Adam’s attention. Nigel stepped into the building wearing a black collared shirt and some slacks. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a small box in his hand. Adam smiled wide and headed towards Adam. He almost bumped into the waitress Gabi, but was able to dodge her. She glared at him slightly, but continued on to the serve the table.

“You look beautiful, darling.” Nigel felt his face heat up slightly. He fumbled with the gift in his hand before he handed it to Adam, “I saw it at a shop I was at and I thought you would like it.”

Adam opened the box and pulled out the bracelet with a circle charm. The charm had the solar system engraved in it. The boy smiled widely and bounced on his heels as he put it on. He turned to Beth and lifted his hand to wave goodbye. She did the same. He studied the charm for a moment, and then he embraced Nigel.

“I like it!” Adam smiled. Nigel sighed slowly to not give off any clue that he was worried.

“Well, we better go off. We’ll miss the lecture.” Nigel extended his hand and Adam took it. The bracelet fit snugly and jingled as they left _The Diner._

Nigel opened the car door for Adam. The younger man smiled and was about to get in when Nigel held him back. He pulled him close into his body—one hand on the small of Adam’s back and the other holding Adam’s hand with the bracelet on. Adam smiled slightly and focuses on Nigel’s lips. Nigel was also very focused on Adam’s lips. Adam did not wait and leaned in to kiss the lips he had been starring at. It caught Nigel off guard, but he settled into the touch of their lips. They fit so perfectly against one another and their tongues moved in ways that Adam had no idea could feel so good. Nigel pulled away first because Adam took his breath away and if he were to stay one more second on Adam’s lips he would faint from it.

“Wow… that was fucking amazing.” Nigel leaned in once more and pecked at Adam’s lips.

“Yo-you felt really good…” Adam whispered. Nigel's kisses started to trail down Adam’s neck.

“I can make you feel all sorts of good, darling.” Nigel kissed Adam’s hand and let go of him, “But we’ll save that for a different time.”

Adam felt a heat sweep into his body. He knew what it was that Nigel spoke about. He was not sure if he wanted to because of nervousness. Adam got into the car and watched Nigel close the door and go to the driver’s side. They drove off to the lecture. Adam began to talk about black holes to Nigel as a way to calm himself. Most of what he recited were numbers that he memorised. That calmed him because numbers did not turn him on.

The lecture was not as long as Nigel had expected it to be. It was also entertaining to watch the simulation that the professor made up with CGI. Adam was entertained with the facts that the professor said and took note of the up coming lectures on the different planets. Once the lecture was over, Nigel took Adam to a different kind of restaurant, that Adam had never been to. It was very fancy and a restaurant that Adam would probably never set foot in. They took his coat and knew Nigel by name. They sat them at the best table in the restaurant that had the view of the city. Nigel pulled the chair out for Adam.

“Thi-this is too… too expensive…” Adam said timidly.

“I'm paying, darling. I asked you out.” Nigel answered. Adam took the seat, “Besides, they have a huge selection of food for you too pick and if they don't have what you want they can fucking make it.”

“I-I don't want to be a bother…” Adam almost wanted to mesh into the chair he was sitting as the waiter came by to serve them water.

“You won't be, darling.” Nigel turned to the waiter, “Gin and Tonic.”

“And for you, sir?” The waiter turned to Adam. The younger man shrugged and turned back to Nigel.

“What do you have to drink at home on Friday’s, darling?”

“Lemonade.”

“You heard him.” Nigel told the waiter. The waiter nodded and left to get their drinks, “Baby, you don't have to feel weird. They'll bring whatever you want.”

“I-I just feel-feel… out of pla-place…” Adam shrugged. Nigel chuckled and took Adam’s hand.

“What do you eat on Friday’s?”

“From Florentinni’s, I ge-get Mac and Cheese…or… pizza.” Adam muttered.

“I didn’t know they had Mac and Cheese in Floentinni’s.” Nigel smiled as he watched Adam look over the menu.

“Beth orders it for me.” Adam stated.

The waiter came back with the drinks in his hand. He placed each drink with the respective owner. Nigel glanced at Adam who immediately took a sip from the lemonade. His expression softened when he felt the first tinge of the lemon on his tongue. It was familiarity that relaxed Adam a little more. Nigel smiled and turned to the waiter.

“Island duck with mulberry mustard,” Nigel ordered. He turned to Adam who began to look panicked, “Pasta de tre formaggi, for him.”

“Would you like to order from the wine menu?” The waiter asked.

“Bottle of the Sea Smoke, please.” Nigel asked. The waiter took the menus and left. Adam felt a little upset because Nigel did everything. He grew up with the idea that he had to order his food despite how hard it may be for him.

“You-you did not need to do that.” Adam protested, “I could have... um... have ordered.”

“I’m sorry, darling. You looked overwhelmed, I did not want you to get upset further because you seemed like you did not understand the menu in front of you.”

“Well... well, I didn’t but still.”

“Okay, baby. From now on I won’t order for you.”

“Thank you.” Adam smiled. Nigel felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at it quickly. It was Darco.

“Darling, you don’t mind if I answer this?” Adam shook his head as he took a sip from his lemonade. Nigel turned to his side and answered the phone.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Nigel whispered.

“This is about Adam, Nigel.” Darco started. Nigel felt his stomach drop, “You two need to get out of the restaurant. Charlie has sent people into the restaurant and the entire town looking for you two.”

“Why the fuck-!?” Nigel kept his voice low.

“I’ve already sent some of our people over for you two, but if I were you I wouldn’t leave the kid alone for the night.” Darco informed, “They already found out where he lives.”

“It’s only a matter of time until they figure out where he works, Darco.”

“The informant came from inside of _The Diner_.” Nigel bit his lower lip.

“Find the informant, Darco.” Nigel ordered, “We’ll hide out for the weekend.”

“You got it, boss.” Darco hung up the phone and Nigel turned back to Adam.

“Darling, change of plans.” Adam inhaled sharply. His mind drifted back to the kiss, where Nigel said that they’d save it for a different time, “You promised me dinner and a movie last time we were interrupted.”

“I didn’t bring the film with me!” Adam said excitedly.

“I’m sure you can find it on the Internet, besides I have a shit-ton of movies at my place.” Nigel signalled the waiter.

“Your place?” Adam repeated. He felt his cheeks heat up and his mind shut off to what Nigel was doing. The waiter nodded and left quickly.

“You don’t have work tomorrow, and I really want dinner and a show.” Nigel chuckled. The last time he used that line was with a stripper.

“I-I guess...? I d-don’t want to impose...”

“You’re never going to impose, darling.” Nigel got out of his chair and Adam did the same, “We’ll take the food home and we can enjoy ourselves a lot more at my place.”

“Nigel...” Adam called out as Nigel pulled him along the tables, “Are we going to have sex?” Nigel stopped completely and turned back to Adam—the boy’s body a little too close to his.

“You make me sound like a dirty old man, darling.” Nigel laughed lightly. Adam was confused as to why he found it humorous.

“It’s been on my mind.” Adam admitted.

“Baby...” Nigel leaned in and whispered into Adam’s ear, “Don’t say stuff like that in public. Wait until we go somewhere private.”

“You haven’t answered my question.” Adam repeated.

“Only if you want to baby.” Nigel admitted as the waiter handed their food to them.

They left the restaurant in a different car than Nigel’s. It was smaller, but Adam did not mind. It was going to take them to their destination. Adam was not sure if he wanted to arrive. He had never had sex with a man and after he met Nigel he watched a couple stuff online but nothing that was probably accurate to the real thing (at least, that’s what Beth said). Nigel held Adam’s hand as he drove off. Adam felt a bit calmer, but his anxiety laid with the idea that he might be the problem for Nigel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the VERY late update. I've been busy with school, but I will try to update as much as I can.  
> This is shorter than my usual 6pgs per chapter, but the next will be a little longer because of the added  
> sex part, since I am going to be trying new stuff in the next chapter and hopefully develop my writing a lot more.
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me very happy!
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr: whatacunningboy


	6. The Lovers Who Ordered To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam have some dinner at Nigel's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

The ride was long. That’s how Adam categorized it. He remembers a lot of turns and back tracking. For a moment, Adam wanted to ask if Nigel even knew where he was going but then they arrived to Nigel’s home. It was an apartment. If Adam remembered correctly, it was one of the most expensive in the city. The only reason he knew was because Beth wanted to live there. Nigel opened Adam’s door before going to the back of the car and getting the bags of warm food. Adam starred up at the building. He counted the floors in the building as Nigel gave the keys to the valet service. Adam knew it was expensive, since the apartment has such a feature. Nigel took Adam’s hand as they walked to the entrance of the building. 

“You live in a much better building than I do.” Adam stated. 

“Well, if you would like to live here, you could.” The doors opened up and Nigel went to the immediate elevator. He ignored the greetings of the greeter at the front desk. 

“I c-can’t!” Adam smiled with a slight laugh like if Nigel made a joke of some kind, “It’s... not with my salary...” 

“You don’t have to pay.” Nigel scanned his wallet on the scanner of the elevator, “I own the building.” 

Adam felt his breath taken away. It was not the idea of being with a man that owned the building, but that Nigel would go as far as to have him stay in the building with him. Adam glanced down at the clasped hands. He felt his own get sweaty as they went up floor by floor until they would reach the top because that floor was where Nigel’s apartment was. Adam cleared his throat and thought about something to say about the earlier statement that Nigel said, but nothing came up. He was confused as to where that conversation was going as well. Nigel told him to live there (if he wanted to), but did Nigel want to? 

“Adam, this is our floor.” Nigel said. Adam nodded and watched Nigel key in a pin on the keypad inside of the elevator. The doors opened. There was a small hallway with three doors down it. Nigel took Adam to the last door. Adam figured he would be taken to some kind of penthouse or something, since Nigel did own the building. Nigel took out a key and unlocked the door. He then keyed another pin on the keypad and opened the door. 

“Wh-why do you have, um so many security features?” 

“Never know who’s going to come.” Nigel shrugged, “But, don’t worry, I’ll give you the information for when you want to come.” 

Nigel turned on the lights. The view was amazing. Adam could see the entire city in front of him. There were the lights of the building that lay across the landscape like a line of stars. The bustling of the city could be seen from the streets, where the lights of the cars passed by like comets or meteors. Adam let go of Nigel’s hand only to get closer to the large windows in front of him. He looked up at the sky. There were a couple of stars that could be seen, but he was so 

much closer than in his apartment. He took in the view and memorized it. He felt Nigel wrap his arm around Adam’s waist. Adam placed his hand over Nigel’s and smiled. 

“Do you like the view?” Nigel whispered. 

“It’s amazing.” Adam answered. 

“It’s annoying in the morning.” Nigel joked, “Wait until you see the rest of the apartment.” 

Nigel let go of Adam and he turned. Adam glanced around. It was elegant, but dark. The couches matched and there was a large media station in front of them. The kitchen was in back with large cabinets and a refrigerator. The fridge, counter, sink and even stools were made of steel. Adam could see his silhouette reflected on the steel. The bag of food was on top, which reminded Adam that he was hungry. 

“Ca-can we eat?” Adam asked. Nigel furrowed his eyebrows and laughed. 

“You don’t need to ask, darling.” Nigel pulled the boxes and wine bottle, “I have other drinks in the fridge.” 

Adam made his way to the kitchen. Nigel already pulled out the small bottle of lemonade. The young waiter smiled because Nigel knew what he wanted already. They sat around the counter. It was silent because of the first date awkwardness. Nigel pulled out the metallic plates in the paper bag when he heard Adam's stomach grumble out a complaint of emptiness. Adam's cheeks grew warm when the grumble came out and echoed throughout the room. 

"I'm sorry, darling." Nigel opened Adam’s plate first, due to the guilt he was feeling about leaving the waiter with hunger. Adam beamed as soon as he saw the familiar macaroni and cheese. The pasta was slightly bigger and the cheese looked lighter, but it looked very similar. 

Adam glanced at Nigel who was still preparing his own meal, but Nigel told Adam to start eating. The waiter didn't have to hear it twice. He started to eat quickly. Nigel stopped and starred at the younger man. His face beaming as he gobbled down the food only made Nigel smile with a daze in his eyes. Despite Adam’s older age, he still looked so carefree. It was something that Nigel forgot about when he started his company. 

“Darling, if you eat fast you’ll get a stomach ache." He took a napkin from the table and gently wiped away the cheese from the younger man's mouth. Adam blushed and thanked him. He glanced at Nigel's hands that carefully caressed the underside of the fork. He blushed away with a smile. He could feel Nigel's gaze on him. 

"I want to kiss you." Adam stated. 

Nigel looked at Adam with surprise, but he followed Adam's request. He leaned in and placed a hand on Adam's cheek. His fingertips brushed against Adam's soft skin. The younger man's jaw 

clenched as he felt the rough fingers on his skin. The breath that was purged on his lips left slowly as Nigel drew himself closer into the space of Adam. 

The act was something that Adam missed. It was something that he definitely wanted, but he felt that nervousness that he felt before thing he did not want to try. He ignored it because he asked for the kiss, but Nigel was taking some time to do it. Adam inched slowly towards Nigel and the man inched away at the same pace. 

Nigel wanted to take in Adam's face. He wanted every detail engraved into his memory because with the lifestyle that he led he was not sure when it would be his last. The aroma that surrounded Adam was that of cheese and lemon, but it was enough for Nigel to remember Adam. His thumb pressed on the soft bottom lip of the boy before finally deciding that it was enough teasing and enough gawking. He would see his boy in the morning. 

When their lips touched, the world vanished the moment their eyes closed. They did not see darkness, but sparks that resembled the night sky. Adam held onto Nigel, so he would not get swept out into the arms of the waiting universe. Nigel kept his hand on Adam's cheek, fearful of the new lights that surrounded him would take his love away. Their tongues swayed with surprise. Adam with jitters because he was not sure about the act and Nigel with interest because he did not know that Adam could be so bold. 

Their lips pressed upon the other. They matched like two missing pieces of a puzzle that had lost for years and finally found each other. Their mouths pulled away for a moment to readjust the lost pieces in a way to better fit. Adam moved his hands to Nigel's hair as the man deepened the kiss further. The closed his eyes tightly as he felt the bites on his lower lip. The sudden shock caused comets to fly across the darkness that he saw behind his closed eyes. Nigel pulled away slowly. The darkness becoming less and less—their eyelids slowly rose like that of a sunrise and they captured the image in front of them. 

Nigel forgot everything for that moment. It meant everything for him. He did not care about his business or Charlie. He did not care about the money or Darco. He only cared about Adam. He only cared about how amazing the young man in front of him made him feel. Adam brought his hands down to Nigel's shoulders, but Nigel took them into his hands and kissed them. 

"Let's go to my room." Nigel kissed Adam's left hand before getting up from his seat. Adam took a deep breath and nodded, "Do you want this, darling?" 

"Y-ye-yeah I do! I'm jus... I'm just nervous!" Adam shrugged. Nigel smiled and pulled Adam into an embrace. 

"I'm nervous too, love." 

"Yo-you are?" Adam blinked. 

"Yeah, you're the most amazing person I've met Adam... I don't want to ruin this." 

Adam swallowed down his fears. He smiled and quickly pecked Nigel's lips. Adam reassured him that nothing was going to ruin that day for him. It was perfect from the beginning and he was sure that it would be perfect to the end. Nigel led him once more into his bedroom. Nigel pressed his hand on the door behind him. The door unlocked and let both men inside. He let go of Adam's hand and went over to the large windows in front of them. 

"These will get annoying in the morning." Nigel assured. 

"Wai-wait... can you keep one... can you keep one unopen...?" Adam asked. Nigel smirked. 

"Of course, darling." 

Nigel kept the middle part of the window without curtain. He began to undress slowly. Adam watched him. His body heated up and his cock began to react to the act that Nigel was committing in front of him. Nigel turned around and threw his clothes to the armchair behind him. Adam walked towards Nigel and reached for his back. The man felt the light fingertips of the young man on his lower back. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Not really..." Adam stated. Nigel was taken by surprise by the answer, "I don't like the scars." 

"Oh..." Nigel would be lying if he did not say he was a little relieved, "They're from years ago... accidents." Nigel turned around slowly to be sure he did not hurt the boy. 

"You have two many for the average person." 

"How many does the average person have?" 

"About sixteen percent of the population can have three to five scars." Adam answered. 

"Guess, I'm part of that sixteen percent." Nigel laughed. 

"No, you're not... you're not because you have more." 

Nigel shrugged and walked Adam backwards on the bed. He lifted him up slightly—enough to lay him on the soft bed behind him. He moved down to the young man's shoes and took them off. He untied the shoelaces with his teeth as Adam watched, "That's unsanitary..." Nigel glanced back up to Adam only to say, "Enjoy the moment, darling." Adam took a deep breath and watched Nigel undress him. The man pulled his shoes off, then his socks. Adam sat up and Nigel kissed his cheek. 

He pulled at Adam's sweater vest off first. Nigel kissed the side of Adam's neck. He sucked on the hot skin, then bit lightly as he pulled the sweater vest over his head and off of his shoulders. 

He threw it back to the direction of the armchair. Then he slowly undid the buttons of Adam's shirt. He leaned in only to kiss the young man in front of him. Adam felt Nigel's erection rub against his thigh as the man kissed him. Adam gasped when he felt the first sway of Nigel's hand on his chest. He pulled away and looked at Nigel's lips. 

"I-I'm not sure..." 

"If you want to stop, we can." 

"I... I just..." Nigel stopped unbuttoning Adam's shirt, "I want to be sure... I want to be... my dad told me to do this with someone who loved me... and someone I loved... and I want to be... sure... that..." 

"Adam, do you love me?" Adam looked down at his crouch. He was fully erect, his breath was gone, and his body felt hot. He should have been ready to go, but he needed to know at that moment, "Adam... you don't have to do this if you don't love me." 

"But I do love you..." Adam admitted. 

"Alright, and I love you too." Nigel stated. He leaned in to kiss the boy once more, "You don't need love to do this, but it makes it fucking greater, darling." 

Adam nodded and let Nigel continue. That's all he needed to know—Nigel's love—was his and Nigel had his love. Nigel pulled the blue collard shirt away from Adam and laid him down on the bed. Both men were in their trousers. Their chests exposed to one another. The tattoo of the woman on Nigel's neck was fully visible. All the freckles on Adam's body were there for Nigel to count and lose himself in. Nigel slowly moved his kisses down Adam's chest to his navel. He kissed different parts of Adam's stomach that rose and fell at every gasp and groan that Adam would let out. 

Nigel got off of the bed and took off his trousers. He quickly moved to unbutton and unzip Adam's. The boy lifted his hips only to have his trousers stripped off of him. Both left with just their underwear. Nigel noticed that Adam was hard. He knew that Adam was sure of his decision and his body was not opposed. Nigel would control the situation as much as he could without losing himself in the act and in Adam. He was playing a dangerous game with Adam's life, but he was ready to feast on that danger.


	7. The Rat Who Ordered Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is threatening the life of Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

This seemed too much like those love stories that are told to kids to be dazed into believing that they were going to find true love. When Nigel finally laid eyes on his boy, who was completely bare in front of him, he could only think of how he was going to ruin what he had. Nigel caressed and kissed body until Adam’s moans became pleas to further move his actions. He brushed the tip of his fingers along the sides of Adam’s body. The younger man’s skin perked up in goosebumps along the trail. Nigel brought out a bottle of lube where he warmed it as much as he could.

Nigel wanted to be careful. He wanted to be sure that Adam would not be frightened or surprised. He only wanted the best. He poured some of the lube in his hand and finally reached for Adam’s aching and anticipating cock. One stroke and Adam moaned loudly. It was enough to cause Adam’s body temperature to rise. Nigel jerked off as he further touched Adam. His eyes fixed on the expressions that Adam showed. He loved the slight opening of his lips and his eyes half opened with desire.

“How do you feel, darling?” Nigel managed to say without a stutter.

“G-good... I want... I want... more?” Adam questioned.

He was not sure what Nigel wanted and Adam did not want to overtake the situation with his own selfish desire. Nigel smiled and leaned into Adam’s lips. He kissed them dryly and moved smaller kisses down his chin and finally to his chest. Adam groaned and arched his body into Nigel’s hand.

“What makes you feel good?” Nigel whispered into Adam’s ear. His curls danced slightly as Nigel’s breath hit them. Adam shrugged at the question. He had not done this before. Adam had only seen and read about what was gay sex. It was bizarre to say the least, but after plenty of practice at home and some online shopping Adam found how to make it pleasurable. But it was different now, because Nigel would be there with him.

“Are we-we... um, we going to have... sex?”

“You want to go all the way?” Nigel lifted himself off of Adam and sat back. He watched Adam squirm slightly as the cold air hit his body. Adam nodded slowly at the question.

“Can we...?”

“Maybe we can ease into this, yeah?” Nigel answered, “I don’t want to hurt you.” Adam was confused. He had done his research and he knew what was going to happen, but why would it hurt. Nigel noticed the confused look and chuckled slightly to himself.

“Darling... I would love to go all the way... but I’m not exactly the smallest...”

“Why-why do you have to...?” Adam stopped himself. He never thought about doing it the other way, but he could if Nigel would allow it. Nigel was a bit surprised at the incomplete question.

“We could... if you really want to...” Nigel shrugged. Adam shook his head at the request.

“I can... I can wait...” Adam smiled.

Nigel let out a sigh. It was not of relief, but of happiness. His boy was a lot more understanding than what he believed. Nigel kissed Adam once more. This time adding the lungful passion that was missed from the last kiss. He began to stroke Adam’s cock once more. The younger man moaned into the kiss as he felt the waves of pleasure string along his body. Nigel pulled away, only to move his actions to Adam’s cock. Nigel started by licking the tip of Adam’s dick. His spaceboy covered his mouth his hands and groaned in between his fingers.

Nigel grinded his hips on the sheets underneath him; the muffled groans that Adam made caused Nigel to rile himself up even more. He took Adam’s cock in completely. Nigel made sure not to gag, so that Adam did not feel guilty about it. Adam’s hands moved from his mouth to Nigel’s hair. He gripped it lightly and pulled with ease because of the sudden pleasure he felt. Nigel pushed Adam’s leg apart to expose the younger man’s entrance. Nigel pulled away from Adam’s cock and reached for the still warm lube. Adam glanced down at Nigel and pushed himself off of the bed.

“I want to... I want t-to suck you off... too...” Adam asked. Nigel smirked and obeyed Adam’s request. They positioned themselves to suck each other off. Nigel changed his position to all fours, while Adam stayed lying on the bed.

Nigel bobbed his head and slowly rubbed the outside ring of Adam’s entrance. Adam had already taken Nigel’s cock into his mouth. He used his tongue around the tip of Nigel’s cock and groaned. That offered a vibration to go through Nigel’s penis. Nigel dragged his tongue along the side of Adam’s cock and then sucked on the tip. Adam’s moans increased and his chest rose and fell more quickly.

“N-Nigel-! I’m-!”

He tried to give as warning, but he came right when Nigel pulled away. Adam’s cum only got on Nigel’s cheek. The rest dribbled down Nigel’s hand. Adam gasped as his body contracted at the feeling. He gripped Nigel’s thighs as he felt the orgasm roll across his body. His toes curled and his face scrunched up. Nigel moved off of Adam and wiped his cheek and hand on a cloth by the nightstand. He watched Adam take in the ecstasy of release and the glow of post-orgasm.

“Wha-what about... what about you?” Adam asked as he looked for Nigel.

“I can finish.” Nigel smiled as he crawled back to Adam, “I just want you here.”

Nigel laid on his side next to Adam and reached for his own cock. He kissed Adam’s cheek and rested his forehead on Adam’s shoulder. He groaned and whispered Adam’s name as he jacked himself off. Adam turned slowly towards Nigel. The older man caught Adam’s look. Their eyes met for a moment and Nigel felt his orgasm a lot quicker. His beautiful eyes that looked like space itself. Adam reached for Nigel’s cock and stroked him. Nigel moaned and glanced down. Adam’s hand pumped him faster as Nigel’s moans began to drag out. Adam kissed Nigel’s head and Nigel came in Adam’s hand. Nigel groaned and tightened his grip on Adam’s wrist slightly. He breathed out heavily. The smell of the wine he drank mixed with the smell of lemon. Adam smiled and kissed Nigel’s forehead.

He left Nigel stay there until he regained his body. Nigel took one last breath in and settled himself. Nigel kissed Adam’s lips and moved away from the bed. He grabbed the cloth and cleaned Adam’s hand.

“I-I’m ki-kinda... I’m kinda tired...” Adam yawned.

“I know, darling. All day work and this... you must be exhausted.” Nigel kissed Adam’s forehead. Adam nodded and let himself be tucked into bed.

“Where... where are you going?”

“I’m just gonna make a call, darling. I’ll be back in five minutes.” Nigel assured. Adam nodded and snuggled further into the bed. Nigel went to the kitchen and grabbed his phone from on the counter. He dialled Darco’s number and waited for him to answer.

“What?” Darco seemed annoyed. Nigel rolled his eyes.

“How did you know Charlie was sending men over to the restaurant?” Nigel asked.

“I’ve been tracking his steps and his men.” Nigel could hear groans in the background and the sound of punches, “I knew you were going to take the kid there, so I sent one of ours and Mikael saw one of Charlie’s men.”

“What the fuck am I going to do, Darco?!” Nigel whispered through the phone, “Adam is not going to be fucking pleased to hear that he can’t work at _The Diner_!”

“I fucking know, Nigel. I’m working as fucking fast as I can.” Darco assured, “Look, I already have a lead. Charlie has his own interest. There’s a woman that has been seen with him. I am fucking sure that she could be our way in to find the informant.”

“Well, I don’t fucking care if you have to look through the fucking sewage to find this informant. I want to know who the fuck is the informant and I want it dealt with quickly!”

“Got it, boss.”

“Send men here tomorrow. I’ll go with you for a moment.” Nigel brushed his hair back.

“Do you think that a good idea? Adam might not like it.” Darco commented.

“I know, but I’m not letting you find this fucker alone.” Nigel sighed, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Send Mikael and Han tomorrow.”

“Got it.”

Nigel hung up the phone and placed it on the counter once again. He walked back to his bedroom where Adam was already sleeping. Nigel got into bed and Adam slowly shifted towards Nigel. His spaceboy laid his head on Nigel’s shoulder and a hand on his chest. Nigel smiled and placed a hand on Adam’s back. He circled his hand on Adam’s back and starred at the ceiling. He was going to screw this up. He was sure that he was going to screw it up somehow.

***

The next morning a thin ray of sunshine landed perfectly along Adam's eyesight. The younger man closed his eyes tighter and turned his back to the windows, but it was still too bright for him to go back to sleep. His hands drifted along the expensive sheets to find Nigel, but when Adam did not feel the other man's body he sat up quickly. The waiter glanced around the room to try and find him, but there was no evidence that Nigel was even there last night. Adam's clothes was neatly folded and Nigel's were no where to be found.

Adam stood up and went over to the bathroom. He did his morning ritual the way he would at home. He showered, but used Nigel's soap. Adam was a little excited, because this would mean that he would smell like the man that he loved. Once he was done, he tried his best with what he found. Usually, he would have panicked and wanted to go home, but knowing that he was in Nigel's home made everything better. He picked a buttoned up shirt that Nigel had and put it on. He figured Nigel wouldn't mind. Lastly, he put on a pair of Nigel's briefs. Everything fit him slightly larger, but Adam enjoyed it.

The younger man made his way to the kitchen. He noticed the note on the counter and the cleanliness of the kitchen as well. He did not recall seeing Nigel clean their food last night. Adam read the note on the counter. It had a number for Adam to reach Nigel and a 'I love you' with a heart at the end. Adam smiled and took the note into the bedroom to find his phone. He dialed the number and waited for Nigel to answer.

"Good morning, darling."

"M-morning." Adam's tone was cheerful. He had a smile that extended from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, I had to run out and fix some things from work. Is there anything you need, gorgeous?"

"Clothes from my apartment... and-and my laptop." Adam requested, "Why did you give me this number...? Couldn't I have just called your regular phone number?" Adam asked.

"My other phone got lost." Nigel answered, "I tend to lose my phone a lot." Adam chuckled slightly and heard a slight groan in the background, followed by a crash and fall.

"Are-are you okay? Adam asked.

"I'm fine. Darko tripped." Nigel answered, "I'll be home within an hour, baby. So, make yourself comfortable."

"Alright." Adam nodded, "I-I'll be waiting."

Nigel smiled and hung up the phone. He turned around to Darko and glared at the man sitting in the chair. He entered the room where the man was and placed the phone in his pocket. Darko turned to Nigel and moved away from the man. The man sitting in the chair spit at the ground and lifted his head up to see Nigel. He chuckled and Nigel punched his stomach with the most force he could possibly muster. The man cursed as the pain coursed through his body. Nigel pulled away and stretched his fingers. The man in the chair laughed with heavy breathes.

"Yo-you know... while you're doing this... who's with your boy?"

"You don't have to fucking worry about him." Nigel grabbed the gun from Darko's hand, "How about you start to worry about yourself? Who the fuck is the fucking rat?"

"Like I told your boyfriend, I'm no snitch." Nigel shot at the man's foot. His scream ripped through the air and echoed throughout the room.

"Who the fuck is it!?"

"You can kill me if you want! I don't give a shit! There will still be another person after you!" Nigel pointed the gun to the man's crotch, then pulled it away.

"A man like yourself... is smart. I would fucking hope so, anyway." The man quirked an eyebrow, "Everyone has a father..." Nigel turned back to the man, "More specifically, a mother...?"

"She fucking died." The man spat at the ground.

"Really?" Nigel turned to Darko, "Check." Darko left the room. The man's face changed slightly. It was a microscopic change in facial expression, but it was there. Nigel had the man cornered. If anyone could find information on anyone it was Nigel, "If you don't want anything to happen to the bitch that birthed you, you will give me a name." The man glared at Nigel. He kept his eyes fixated on him as his mind wrestled with whether or not he should say anything. Nigel sighed and started walking toward the door, when he heard the man give in.

"I don't know their name. Charlie won't give us that information. I do know that they work at The Diner." Nigel turned to look at him, "Your boy won't be safe there. I suggest you lock him up, because Charlie is going after him and not you." Nigel smirked and opened the door.

"Charlie better watch himself." Nigel closed the door and thought about the options.

He knew the records of all the employees, including Beth. He knew that Beth was the last option, since she was close to Adam and knew him way before Nigel knew Charlie. Darko was standing on the outside with a cigarette in his mouth. He waited for Nigel to address his presence because Nigel needed to think carefully about their next move. Adam would make this harder. He would have to explain to Beth that Adam was in danger. This would only make her suspicions grow and try to convince Adam to leave him. Adam could not leave him. Nigel needed Adam.

"I need the names of all the employees of The Diner." Nigel turned to Darko.

"Alright." Darko blew out, "What are we going to do about him?"

"You know what to do." Nigel shrugged. In that moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Nigel pulled it out and answered. Adam apologized for calling once more.

"I forgot to tell you, Gabi asked if I could cover her shift... on-on Monday night. Beth gave me the morning off, so... I do-don't have to go in until the evening." Adam informed, "S-so... I was wondering... could I stay with you... longer?"

"Of course, darling. Anything you want." Nigel smiled.

"Thank you."

"Baby... are you and Gabi close?"

"Kind of... she-she covers for me... and she walks me... walks me home some times." Nigel seemed interested, "She-she asked me about you last time."

"What about?"

"How-how we were doing... li-like in our relationship." Adam hesitated a bit, because he was not sure if Nigel wanted Adam to talk about their relationship freely.

"Oh, I see." Nigel chuckled, "I was just curious, darling. Don't worry. You can tell whoever you want about us. I've got to go, darling. I'll be home soon." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Gabi is the rat."

"I need to know everything about that bitch. If she's a fucking threat, I want her out of the fucking Diner and out of Adam's life." Nigel walked to another room and opened a metal locker.

"If no one knows who she is, including Charlie's men..."

"She's special. She's not smart, or at least has not been taught." Nigel pulled out a handgun and bullets, "I heard rumors that Charlie found himself a bitch... this could be her."

"That's what I thought." Darko agreed.

"I'm going to be at my apartment until Monday evening. Then, I'll go to The Diner. Find Gabi and bring her to The Diner, Monday evening."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a fucking conversation." Nigel put the gun in between his pants and back. He grabbed his keys and shook his head, "I need you to help my protect Adam, Darko and I thank you for what you've done so far... but this... he is important." Darko smiled and placed a hand on Nigel's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nig. I've got your back and Adam's."

Nigel thanked him once more and left the building. He got into his car and headed to Adam's apartment.


	8. The Man Who Ordered Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel talks to Gabi. Adam has a gift for Nigel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Nigel opened the door to _The Diner_. He knew that Adam would be surprised to see him there, since he told him he was not going to be there. The only reason he did was so Adam would not look for him. He had a date with the woman who was threatening the life of his spaceboy. He did not want Adam to know, thus keeping his arrival secret. Nigel sat away from Adam's section, so he would not disturb Adam from working. He placed his hands on the table and waited for his waitress to arrive. Nigel glanced around the room and noticed Adam. The boy did not notice him as he walked into the kitchen for some of the dishes that had been asked. 

The doors opened once more and Gabi came in with Darko walking close to her. He pointed towards Nigel and Gabi made her way to him. Darko went back outside and Nigel greeted Gabi with a smile. Another waiter came by and asked for Nigel’s drink order. He recognized Gabi and asked her a couple of questions, but Nigel’s constant answering caused him to leave. Gabi back with her arms crossed, close to her body. She glanced at Nigel then at Adam who came out of the kitchen with plates in his hands. 

“You’re not worried, Adam, might see us?” Gabi’s accent was thick around each word due to the anger that she felt towards Nigel. 

“I’m not worried.” Nigel shrugged. He leaned back and took a deep breath, “You’re from Romania, is that right?” Gabi nodded, “It’s a beautiful country. I’ve visited many times.” 

“I know.” 

“Gabi… darling, you’ve been giving information about my boy to Charlie. I know the reason why Charlie wants to get to Adam, but why do you want to harm him?” 

“I don’t want to harm him.” Gabi glared. 

“You’re a smart girl, Gabi. I know that you’re not just following Charlie’s orders.” The waiter brought a glass of water for Gabi and a cup of coffee for Nigel. 

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. Gabi shook her head and Nigel told him they'll just be having the coffee. The waiter nodded and moved away from their table. Nigel took a sip of the coffee and noted each of Gabi's expressions—micro or macro—it did not matter. He took everything into account because he needed to crack her. 

"Why are you with Charlie?" 

"Why are you with Adam?" Gabi retorted. Nigel stayed quiet and waited for Gabi to answer. His position unwavering. 

"I love him. The same way you love your own partner." Gabi shared. 

"Is love the reason you'd kill?" 

"If someone hurt Charlie." 

"I have not killed, taken, or abused anything that is Charlie's or anything that pertains to him." Gabi stayed quiet, but kept her eyes fixated on Nigel's eyes, "Then tell me why you would allow Charlie to kill Adam?" 

"I wouldn't." 

"Why is Charlie targeting Adam?" Nigel took another sip of his coffee, "Gabi, darling, I don't care if he targets me. If he targets my boy, I care. Unlike yourself, I'll kill even if someone stares at my boy the wrong way... I'll kill for love." 

"Charlie wants to hurt you... the way you hurt me... by taking what you hold dear." Gabi answered. 

"What did I take of yours?" Nigel asked with confusion in his tone. 

"My father." Nigel turned to his right and noticed Adam walking towards them with the widest of smiles. He leaned in and kissed Nigel's lips. 

"Why-why didn't you say you were here?" Adam bounced a little where he was standing. His hands clasped together. 

"I wanted to talk to Gabi a little in private, baby." Nigel answered. Adam furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Gabi. 

"S-so-sorry! Am I inter-interrupting!?" 

"Not at all, darling." Nigel smiled, "Are you on break?" 

"No... I-I wanted to ask if... uh, you could stay until I'm done?" Adam asked as he looked down at his feet, "Beth wants me to close tonight." 

"No problem, my spaceboy." Nigel smiled and stood to give Adam a kiss. The small waiter smiled and left to attend the tables in his section. Nigel turned back to Gabi and sipped on his coffee. He tried to process what Gabi had said and remind himself of any father that he may have killed. 

This was exactly the reason why Darko and he researched who they were going after. They did not want anyone's family to come after them in revenge. It was cold blooded and it did take some time to adjust to the idea of eliminating families, but that was the only way to insure the success of their business. If Nigel did kill Gabi's father, then Gabi was under Charlie's protection. 

"Who is your father?" Nigel asked. 

"Victor... Victor Ibanescu." Gabi's voice cracked. Nigel recalled the last name. It was not because Gabi possessed the same name, but because Nigel had met the man on his travels to Romania. 

Victor was one of Charlie's international contacts. Nigel met him by chance when he needed to break a deal with a Romanian contact. They had a couple of drinks in a bar and conversed about their travels to different countries. Victor tried to drug Nigel and take him back to Charlie, but Nigel was called by Darko because of a shipment failure that needed to be cleaned up. Nigel left the bar and paid for Victor's tab. He never knew about Victor's affiliation until Darko informed him about a man named Victor who was Charlie's international agent. Later, when Nigel tried to broker a deal with Charlie he noticed the file with the tab titled as 'Ibansecu, V.' 

"Why would I want to kill your father, Gabi?" Nigel asked. 

"I don't know." 

"You told you about this?" 

"Charlie." Gabi answered, but then cleared up her lover's name by saying, "And he had no reason to lie." 

"Did you know your father was working with Charlie?" Nigel asked. 

"He was not affiliated with Charlie... at all." Gabi answered, "I was." 

"Who introduced you to Charlie?" Nigel asked. Gabi's expression changed to a realization that, perhaps what she thought was true would change, "What did he say? 'This is an American friend I made on a flight...? Or this is an American exchange student who will live with us?' I think the first one makes more sense, the second one sounds fucking incestuous." Nigel chuckled and sipped from his coffee one more time. 

"He said that Charlie was a friend..." Gabi answered, "But why would Charlie lie to me?" 

"That's something you have to ask him. I met your father once. We had drinks, laughed, and exchanged stories. I only knew he was one Charlie's men after I came here. When did your father die?" 

"It's been three years." Gabi answered. 

"I met him about two years before that." Nigel calculated the meeting he had with Charlie was about a year after he met Victor. That's when he noticed the file on the table, "There was a file on Charlie's table with your father's name on it. I saw that about a year after I met him." 

"But why lie to me?!" Gabi stood up with tears full in her eyes. They threatened to pour out soon. Nigel shrugged and leaned back in his seat. 

"You're free to go. I don't really fucking care what happens at this point. I just hope this makes you change your fucking mind about hurting Adam." Nigel watched Gabi run out of the establishment with her bag in hand and jacket in another. She dashed passed Beth and into the street. Nigel sipped the rest of his coffee as Beth made his way towards him. Her arms crossed and her face scrunched up in anger. 

"What did you tell her!?" 

"She was talking to me about her boyfriend and I gave her some advice." Nigel slouched back into his chair and smirked at Beth. She rolled her eyes and began walking away. 

"If you don't order anything, I have to ask you to leave." Beth commented before turning away. Nigel chuckled and shook his head. He raised his hand to the waiter to give him his order. 

*** 

The last costumer, finally, left. Adam sighed heavily as he locked the door. There were two other employees with closing shifts, but they did their part quickly and left home. Adam just had to do some administrative work. There was a knock on the glass door. Nigel stood outside with a cigarette in between his lips and flowers in his hand. Adam began to open the door. He scrunched up his face at the smell of the cigarette. He was going to say something about it, but his expression was enough for Nigel to dispose of it. 

"Sorry, I had to leave for a minute." Nigel handed the flowers to Adam, "I think these will makeup for it." Adam smiled and took them. He kissed Nigel's cheek and let him enter the establishment. He locked the door and pulled the blinds down. 

"I-I also... have some-something for you." Adam nodded. He placed the flowers on the podium they used for the front of the house, "But you're going-going to have to wait..." 

"Alright, darling." Nigel smiled and sat at a booth, "Take your time. I don’t have to be anywhere." 

Adam nodded and dashed toward the break room. Nigel took a deep breath and glanced around the diner. He never noticed how large it was. The emptiness brought a different feel to it as well. He turned to the window. There was a vastness around it as well; as if _The Diner_ was the only establishment for miles. Nigel liked it. The seclusion from the impurities and annoyances of the world would not reach them in that moment in the establishment. There was a faint sound of someone clearing their throat. Nigel turned back. 

"We have... we have, uh... these uniforms... and one of the waitresses..." Adam fidgeted in place with a completely red face, "Said she did this with her... her, um... boyfriend? And I thought..." Nigel's jaw drop. His eyes went from Adam's feet to his head. 

He was speechless. Nigel had no idea what to say or how to react to what Adam was wearing. It was a uniform from the diner, but Nigel had never seen anyone in _The Diner_ wear such a uniform. It was very adjusted to Adam's waist with a skirt that was a little too short for him. Nigel bit his lower lip and stood up. Adam kept his gaze fixated to the ground with each step that Nigel took towards him. The uniform had a beautiful hue of pink that reminded Nigel of the blush that would creep on Adam's cheeks when they would give each other the first kiss. Adam straightened the wrinkles on the apron when Nigel stood in front of him. 

"Darling... you did this... for me?" Nigel's hands ran up Adam's arms then back to his hands. He held them up to his lips and kissed Adam's knuckles. Adam nodded and bit his lower lip. 

"Do-do you like it? I don't know if you do." 

"Like it?" Nigel pulled Adam close. He kissed Adam's neck, "I love everything you do, baby, especially if you do something like this for me." Adam smiled and wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck. He lifted his head enough for his lips to reach Nigel's ear. 

"I'm aroused." Adam whispered, "I want to have sex."

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow this page:
> 
> http://whatacunningboy.tumblr.com/fanfic+masterpost
> 
> for quicker updates.


End file.
